Hinata the Red Riding Hood
by BioVenom
Summary: Hinata is little red riding hood living her life in her peaceful town until she met Naruto and then everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Hinata is little red riding hood living her life in her peaceful town until she met Naruto and then everything changes.

This will be finished in five chapters or less.

Chapter one

Third POV

Hinata an ordinary ten year old girl was walking through the town of the leaf (it isn't a village sorry) then someone started to call her. "Hinata Hinata help me with these boxes will ya!" The man yells.

"Of course." Hinata said. She then runs up to the man and helps carrying the boxes. "Ih right here?"

"No no the other way!" The man ordered making Hinata move the huge box in the opposite direction. "There drop it, oh finally thanks Hinata!" The man said to Hinata.

"Your welcome." She said back before taking off. Suddenly when Hinata turned around to a corner she sawn a man with whiskers on his cheeks and blonde hair with sky blue eyes. *Who is that* She thought blushing at the man. The man then turned his head and sawn Hinata.

Guys POV

I noticed the girl looking straight at me and then I noticed she was blushing right at me. But then Kyuubi started to get furious. *What are you doing standing around here get moving ignore her* The Kyuubi growls. Suddenly I felt the demon taking control and I felt my eyes burning and my teeth ached and Kyuubi made me growled at her and I suddenly started running.

Hinatas POV

I then noticed the guy putting his hands over his eyes and starts to growl I was a bit terrified when I noticed his eyes were glowing red and then I sawn him taking off through the crowd heading to the woods. So I then started chasing him too he then quickly looks back and noticed me and then starts speeding away from me so I tried harder to reach him but the crowd slowed me down and he then dissapears into the woods.

That night

*Why can't I stop thinking about him* She thought turning and twisting in her bed. She then blankly stares outside looking at the moon. *Who was that man and why did he ran away* So I decided to ignore the thoughts and go to sleep.

In her dream

I was walking through the woods with my red hood up and with my picnic basket following the past but then I suddenly stopped and noticed the man again. "Who are you?" I said to the man. I then noticed him smiling and then laughing demonicly and suddenly when he opened his eyes they were all red and his body then turned red and formed a fox with nine tails.

In her bedroom

I woke up sweating and my heart was racing from what I just sawn in my dream. *What was that* I thought holding onto my chest and taking in deep breaths. Then I heard my mom calling me down for breakfast so I went down the stairs wiping my eyes. "Hey mom what's for breakfast." I ask yawning.

"Oh Hinata heres your pancakes." Mom said. Then she noticed how I looked. "Are you okay Hinata did you had a bad dream?" Mom question passing over the pancakes. I grabbed a fork and knife and started cutting the pancakes into squares.

"Well uh I did actually." I said to my mom. Then mom looked at me with sad eyes.

"And why that sweaty." Mom said back to me.

*Should I tell her* "Oh I got to go bye mom!" I said to her.

"Bye sweaty!" Mom said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somewhere far away in the woods

*Kyuubi why do you always haft to make me take off like that* The guy thought

*Because it's too dangerous for you to be in that town with someone watching you* Kyuubi said in a taunting voice.

"Why is that Kyuubi..?" The guy said in a curious voice.

*You'll know soon enough...* Kyuubi said in his mind. Then the guy starts to hear a brusle in the bushes.

Hinatas POV

I dicided to go into the woods to see if I can find that guy. When I entered it was like a dream it was so beutiful. Then I heard someone talking so I hidden behind a bush. "Why is that Kyuubi..."

*Whos Kyuubi* I thought trying to get a closer view. But then I accidenly made the bushes brusle and the guy quickly turned around and looks at the bushes.

"Who's there?" The guy questioned. So I knewed I had no other choice but to get out of my hiding place. When I did gotten out of it the mans eyes widen.

Guys POV

When I sawn the person I knew that Kyuubi would try to kill her. "No you can't be here you haft to go!" I ordered at the girl.

"But why what's wrong?" Hinata said. But before I could answer I felt Kyuubi taking over and feld to my knees. "What's wrong are you..."

"Get out of here!" I yelled at her. Suddenly my finger nails starts to grow black claws and my eyes then starts to burn. "You haft to leave go!" I yelled again. I then noticed the woman backing away from me and shaking in fear. I then felt a splitting pain in my back and started to scream. "RUN!" I yelled making her take off.

Hinatas POV

I listened to the hurten man and took off but then while I was running I heard breaking sounds coming from behind me. It was like hearing bone and flesh being ripped so I ranned faster away from him. Suddenly from my left side I see something in the shadows running right to me it looked like a huge animal with nine tails so I started to panic and ranned as fast as my legs can carry. I then tripped over a root of a tree and landed flat on my face. But before I turned my body over I heard growling coming from above me I knew that I would be dead. So I then try to turn my body over to see it but when I did I was in face to face with a giant red fox with long ears and red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still Hinatas POV

When I seen in the foxes eyes I sawn something that I would never guessed...fear.

Guys POV

My back felt like it was being ripped right out of my body and I landed my hands on the ground like an animal and suddenly a sevear quick pain came and nine tails came out. "Kyu..Kyuubi stop I am not doing this!" I try to order Kyuubi.

*Why that child...do you like her* Kyuubi said in a growl. Then started to sink my claws into the ground and started to growl.

"No it's just I don't want to hurt anyone." I try to say to Kyuubi. Suddenly Kyuubi starts laughing making me growl again even louder.

*Oh sure you are when I control you, you don't even care so much but with her...its sickening* Kyuubi laughed. My mouth then started to bleed out blood and my teeth sharpened. Then a sizzeling pain came from my ears and they forcefully stretched out until they reach so far it was over my head. *Look at you trying to resist me... such pitty* Suddenly my face felt like it was being smashed so I quickly grabbed it with one of my hands and felt my jaw shifting into sheveral places and my face turning into a snout.

"I won't..."

*You will* Then my legs started to shake rapidly and stretch and grow claws then I quickly grown red fur and felt and urge to kill and try to resist but I couldn't so I started running to the direction where the girl went. When I started to see her my heart starts pumping even quicker and I kept trying to fight the urge but when my body was on top of hers I finally had a bit of control and backed away from the girl. When the girl got up she kept looking into my eyes and went closer and put her hand at the side of my face.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned. Then I heard Kyuubis voice again but instead of attacking her I actually gotten a control over him and ignored him.

*How is this possible* Kyuubi said in my mind.

*It's because I care for her that's why you can't get control over my body* I said in my mind. Then I sat down all nine of my tails wrapped around my body and looks at the girl. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." I said in a demonic voice.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga... why did you attacked me?" Hinata said.

"Sit down and I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else got it..." I told her. She then sits down on a rock and I wrapped one of my tails around her body. When I did she starts to blush. "Confurtable now listen I am a jinjeriki of the Kyuubi a nine tailed fox." I said to the girl. Suddenly she looks straight at me like she knows something. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that yesterday night I had a dream of you... and you turned into this." Hinata said. My eyes suddenly widened.

"You what?" I said back to her.

"I I had a dream of you in this form." Hinata said again. "But how is that possible Naruto?" I then nodded my head.

*Kyuubi what do you think* I answered to Kyuubi.

*How would I know I really want to get out right now but for some reason you being with her makes me not able to* Kyuubi said.

"I don't know but maybe were connected somehow." I said to her. She quickly looks up at me.

Hinatas POV

"Connected?" I said to Naruto. He then looks at me into my eyes and got up and walked closer to me. "Naruto how are we connected?" I asked Naruto in his fox form. Suddenly I noticed Narutos ears changing back to its original size and his face claws and body was normal exept his tails and eyes (he was wearing cloths don't worry)

"Its just a theory there isn't anything else that can explain it." Naruto said in his normal voice. He then sat by me on the rock with his tails around me. "Sorry about the tails its going to take for a while to be completely normal again."

"No its not a problem your tails are so soft thou." I said to Naruto. I suddenly sees Naruto frustrated. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kyuubi again he's always argues." Naruto said hitting his hand at the side of his head. I kept seeing him pounding his head so I grabbed his hand and settled it down on his lap.

"You shouldn't do that too your self you'll hurt your self." I said still having my hand over his hand. "Now tell me how did you end up with this fox inside of you?" I questioned to Naruto. He then shakes his head and looks at me.

"It all started when I was little I was chosen to have this beast inside me for to try to keep it locked up but..." Naruto tries to say. "One day I..." He tries to say again. "I listened to Kyuubi and killed my best friend." Naruto said almost crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinatas POV

"I listened to the Kyuubi and killed my best friend." Naruto said looking like he was about to cry. When I saw how he reacted to how he said it, I was worried so I started grooming on of the tails and made Naruto look at me.

"Who was your best friend could you tell me?" I said to the nine tailed Naruto. Naruto then looked down at his hands and clenched them.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha... when I was little we always played outside in the woods." Naruto said making himself smile and then started looking up at the sky. "He was the only friend I evered had... until one day when I first could hear Kyuubis voice I thought he was my friend too so I listened to him he told me to let him out and we could both played with Sasuke...I was that stupid back then so I followed his orders and... blacked out..." Naruto said. He then got up and went in front of me with all nine tails moving around freely behind him. "And when I woked up...I was by Sasuke...when I first got a glimpse of him I thought he was just sleeping but when I got up and looked at his body... it was all bloody and his clothes were torned to shreds...I was so scared about it I ranned away in the woods." Naruto explained. I then got up from my rock and went right by him.

"That sounds awful...I'm so sorry for to you to explain that to me." I said to Naruto. "Well when does your body go back to normal?" I questioned to Naruto.

"In a couple of hours but Hinata remember don't tell a soul about this to anyone okay?" Naruto questioned to me. I then nodded my head.

"Yes of course." I said smiling and tilting my head. Then I looked up and noticed it was getting late. "Naruto it looks like its getting late so maybe tommorow I'll see you okay." I said to Naruto.

"Okay I'll meet you in town tommorow with no tails." Naruto answered.

"Bye!" I said before heading back to town. When I came back to town my friend Ino showed up. "Ino what is it?" I said happily. She then showed me a card of a resteraunt.

"I got this card to get free meals in this resteraunt do you want to come with me?" Ino questioned.

"I don't have anything else to do so... ugh!" I said when she grabbed me and ranned to the resteraunt. When we got there she stopped so suddenly I almost tripped.

"Here we are!" Ino said happily. We then opened the door and went in and when we did I sawn someone I wouldn't believed it was Naruto. When we sat down and ordered our meal I was paying close attention on Naruto who ordered alot of food he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Um Ino I'll be right back okay." I said to Ino. She then nods and I went to Narutos table and sat across. "Naruto I thought you said it would take a couple of hours." I whispered to him. He then looks up with a steak in his mouth and quickly drops it.

"Uh I was wrong sorry." Naruto apologizes. Then I noticed all the food in front of him.

"Why do you have so much food Naruto?" I questioned to him. He then nods.

"It what happens after I am in form of Kyuubi I get really hungry..." Naruto said holding his stomach hoping it'll stop growling.

"Well I should get back to my friends table she'll know somethings up." I said to the hungry Naruto. So when I left Narutos table I went back to ours with our food.

"So Hinata who was that you were talking too?" Ino said happily. I then quickly turned to Ino and blushes.

"Uh...just a friend of mine!" I said suddenly. She then narrow her eyes at me and smirks.

"You like that guy do you?" Ino said.

"No I don't uhh..." I said getting Narutos attention. He then went up and went behind Ino and taps her on the shoulder.

"Hello." Naruto said to Ino. I then sees Ino blush and quickly turns and sees Naruto. "So I guess you met my cousin." Naruto lied to Ino. Her eyes then widened.

"Cou...cousin I thought Neji was." Ino said. Naruto then nods.

"She got two cousins me and Neji and what is this about me and her liking each other?" Naruto questioned.

"No uhh sorry I thought.."

"We liked each other you know how sick and wrong that is." Naruto lied to Ino.


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start there won't be just five chapters it'll be longer

Chapter 5

Inos POV

When I seen Hinata get up from her seat and walked to the other table with a guy I knew somethings up. *What is she up too* I then over heard their conversation.

"Why are you hear I thought it would have took for hours." Hinata said.

"Well I guess I was wrong." The guy said. Then I looked and noticed our food finally camed and Hinata walked back.

"So Hinata who was that you were talking too?" I questioned to Hinata. I then noticed her blushing.

"Uh he is just a friend of mine!" Hinata said so suddenly. I then narrowed my eyes at her.

"You like him do you?" I said.

"No no I don't!" Hinata said suddenly. Suddenly I felt someone poking me and when I turned it was that guy.

"Hello." The guy said. "So I guess you met my cousin."He said. my eyes then widened.

"Cou...cousin I thought Neji was." I said. The guy then nods.

"She got two cousins me and Neji and what is this about me and her liking each other?" The guy questioned.

"No uhh sorry I thought.."

"We liked each other you know how sick and wrong that is." The guy said. I then looked away from the guy and look back at Hinata.

"I'm sorry about saying that Hinata I didn't knewed he was your cousin." I apologizes to Hinata. Hinata then smiles and looks at her cousin.

"Don't worry Ino but Ino is it okay I can have a little chat with my cousin?" Hinata questioned. I then nodded to her and she grabbed her cousins hand and went outside.

Narutos POV

When Hinata gotten up she grabbed me and we both headed outside. As soon as we got out we stepped to the side of the restraunt and she looks at me. "Why did you said you were my cousin Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Well when I sawn you and her talking about me I thought of telling a little lie about me being your cousin I didn't want her to know that we like each other if she knows she wouldn't leave us alone." I explained to Hinata. She then starts to blush.

"Oh that makes sense." Hinata said.

"Okay now can we head back into the restraunt I'm still hungry." I said holding my stomach. But when we headed back I looked at my table and all my food was gone and instead there was a big fat guy with swirls on his cheeks. "GR! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" I yelled getting everyones attention. Suddenly I felt a rush of energy from the Kyuubis chakra and suddenly dissapeared and reappeared in front of the fat man and holded him by the throat. "What's wrong with you, you don't just eat someone elses food espically mine!" I yelled holding him down his seat.

"Sorry man there was no one here I thought..." The man said before I started strangling his neck even tighter.

"Eat my food!" I yelled. Then I felt someone grabbed me and when I looked it was Hinata.

"NARUTO STOP!" She yells. "DON'T KILL HIM LET HIM GO!" I then started to settle down and quickly letted go of the mans throat and backed away until I was by Hinata.

"Uh...Hinata thank you...if you didn't did that I that I would have..."

"KILLED ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" The man yells. He then suddenly got up and ranned out of the restraunt. "GET ME AWAY FROM THIS PSYCHO!" When I heard him said 'psycho' I felt pain in my heart and looked at Hinata.

"Uh...Hinata I I have to go!" I yelled running out of the door.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinatas POV

When I sawn Naruto ranned out of the door I yelled to him and started following. "Naruto come back!" I yelled to Naruto. Then I looked at the sky and noticed its getting dark. "Naruto!" I yelled again. Then I noticed Naruto turned left into the alleyways and I followed but when I did it was too dark to see. But then I noticed a torch let up over some hey and sees Naruto with nine of his tails curled up into a ball. "Naruto are you alright?" I asked to the nine tailed Naruto.

"Sorry its just I was very upset about what he called me and I realised what I was doing to him and I had to run and when I did the Kyuubi was controling me a bit and these tails camed out." Naruto said still curled up with the tails covering him. I then felt his pain and put my hand over his curled body. "Why do you even care for me anyway I almost killed you earlier, you, you should be scared of me why?" Naruto questioned to me. I then smiled.

"I know how your feeling I know I don't have a monster inside me but I can see how your feeling you need to forget the past and cheer up." I said to him. He then uncovered his body from his tails and sat up on the hey.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said. Suddenly we heard something from the distance. "What was that?" Naruto questioned with all of his tails swirling around behind. "Hinata could you check that?" Naruto questioned to me.

"Okay Naruto." I answered back. So then I walked out of the alleyway and sees Ino. "Ino what are you doing here?" I questioned to her. She then narrowed her eyes at me.

"I heard everything what's wrong with your cousin?" Ino questioned. But then when she was about to go into the alleyway I blocked her. "Hinata what are you..."

"You can't go in there!" I yelled to her and grabbing her. She then took her arm away from me and looks at me.

"And why not?" Ino questioned. Suddenly Ino pushed me aside and went through the alleyway.

"No!" Hinata yelled. When I tried to get Ino out of the alleyway I noticed Naruto was gone.

"Wheres your cousin Hinata?" Ino questioned to me. I then shook my head.

"I I don't know." I answered.

Narutos POV

Suddenly I heard Hinatas voice. "You can't go in there!" Hinata yelled. I then quickly moved into action and used my chakra and ranned up the wall onto the roof.

"Wheres your cousin Hinata?" A voice said.

"I I don't know." Hinata answered. So I then poked down and see Hinatas friend.

*She must have followed us* I thought.

*Yep and from that look at where it got us into* Kyuubi argued in my head.

*Will you ever shut up* I said to Kyuubi.

*Unless you let me out I will* Kyuubi answered.

*Like I'm that stupid to do that* I said to Kyuubi making him growl. Then when I noticed her friend going away from the alleyway I jumped down behind Hinata. When she turned her eyes widened.

"Where were you?" Hinata questioned to me.

"I was hiding I heard you and your friend arguing so I dissapeared onto the roof to avoid being seen." I answered. She then hugged me suddenly.

"I'm glad you didn't got caught." Hinata said. I then started to blush and look down at Hinata.

"Well you helped me from getting me to by some time to hide." I said. She then looked at the night sky.

"Its getting late my mom will be worried you should head back here theres a cloth here to cover your tails now go back and I'll see you tommorow." Hinata told me getting the huge cloth and covering my tails.

"Okay bye Hinata." I said before heading out.

"Bye Naruto." Hinata said heading back to her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning

Hinata POV

Suddenly I started to here some rocks hitting the window so when I looked outside it was Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked. He then waved.

"Remember to see me tommorow." Naruto said back. I then remember and quickly shutted the window and put on some new clothes and ranned down stairs.

"Honey why are you so rushed today?" Mom replies.

"Someones waiting for me." I answered.

"Who is it?" Mom said back. Then we heard knocking on the door. "Who can that be?" So my mom went to the door and when she opened it Naruto camed in.

"Na...Naruto why didn't you wait outside?" I asked. He then turned to me and puts his hand behind his head.

"Oh sorry I thought I could come in." Naruto said. My mom looked confused and grabbed me and tooked me into the other room.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked to my mom. When we were in the other room she letted go of me and whispered in my ear.

"Um Hinata dear who is that?" My mom asks. I then twittled with my fingers.

"Um his name is Naruto Uzumaki." I said.

"Naruto hmph... it sounds familiar but its a nice name come on we should invite him for breakfast." Mom asked. So then we entered back into the room and when I seen Narutos face he was really confused at what just happpened. "So Naruto do you want to have breakfast with us?" Mom questioned to Naruto.

"Breakfast...um okay!" Naruto said. "What is for breakfast anyway Mrs. Hyuuga?" Naruto said happily. She then laided a couple of pancakes on the table. "Pancakes..." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"What's wrong do you like any pancakes?" Mom questioned making Naruto face her.

"Of course I do it just..." Naruto said.

"Just what?" Mom questioned.

"Oh it's nothing sorry to worry you Mrs. Hyuuga." Naruto apologizes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry the other chapter was short I was in a hurry

Third POV

"No problem Naruto." Mom said. When Naruto put his fork into the pancake he shoved the whole pancake in his mouth and eaten it. "Naruto you have a big mouth for a young man." Mom replies.

"Ya alot of people say I do have a big mouth." Naruto jokes to mom making her smile. He then looks down at his pancakes.

Narutos POV

When Mrs. Hyuuga gave us pancakes I looked at them when they reminded me about my friend Sasuke. *Sasuke...*

Flashback

We were playing in the woods until the afternoon. "Naruto could we go inside I'm getting hungry?" Sasuke moaned holding his stomach.

"Okay Sasuke."I replied running inside the wooden house. "Hey maybe we can ask our babysitter to make us pancakes shes very good at doing that." I said to Sasuke.

"Okay I would have anything to keep my stomach from hurting anymore." Sasuke said. So then we both went up to the table and our babysitter passes us our pancakes. "Thanks Miki!" Sasuke said in relief. She then smiles at us.

Flashback ends

I then looked up at Mrs. Hyuuga could she be Miki from our childhood?

Hinatas POV

I then noticed Naruto looking weird at my mom like he knows her. "Naruto do you know her?" I questioned making Naruto and my mom turned to me.

"He what?" Mom questions looking back at Naruto.

"I think so are you Miki?" Naruto questioned making my moms eyes widened.

"What how did you?" My mom questions.

"You were our babysitter when I was little do you remember?" Naruto questioned. My eyes then widened my mom was Narutos babysitter that's isn't something you hear everyday.

"Naruto... you were the kid with Sasuke right?" My mom questioned. He then shakes his head and then my mom gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so glad your okay I thought you were dead." My mom said. Our eyes then widened.

"Why did you thought he was dead mom?" I questioned. She then turned to me.

"Well his Sasukes parents said Sasuke was dead and Naruto was nevered founded I thought then he was lost and problably dead in the woods its amazing you survived Naruto." Mom said to Naruto. Naruto then tipped his chair over and put his legs on the corner of the table.

"Well I can explain how I did it first I... ahh!" Naruto said when his chair feld with him to the floor making all of us laugh.

"Naruto are you alright?" I questioned to Naruto. He then gets up and starts laughing.

"Oh sorry clumsy me well I'm done with my breakfast are you Hinata?" Naruto said. I then gotten out of my seat and looked at my mom.

"Yes uhh mom see you later well be back bye!" I said running to Naruto.

"Bye sweaty!" Mom said when we closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry again I keep making chapters too short I'm using WordPad so its really hard to do this.

Narutos POV

"Hey Naruto do you want to go to the market?" Hinata questioned getting my attention. To me I can never remember the last time I went to the market so I nodded my head.

"Yes." I agreed. So then when we entered I noticed something on the left it was a heart necklace so I pointed. "What about that?" I said to Hinata making her head turn. I grabbed her hand and we came closer to the necklace and pointed to it. "This is perfect for you Hinata." I said happily. When I passed over my money to the owner he gaved me the necklace and I put it around Hinatas neck making her blush.

"Wow thanks Naruto you didn't needed to do this for me thou." Hinata said to me. Then I slightly grabbed the heart necklace and clicked the button on it revealing the inside of it.

"I know but you can use this to remember me by and to make you feel safe." I said looking at the heart necklace. When I looked up Hinata was blushing like crazy. "Um Hinata are you okay?" I questioned. She then shakes her head and looks at me.

"Ya I'm fine its just I well overheated a bit." Hinata joked.

"More like the sun your face was red and I mean really red!" I joked back.

Hinata POV

"I know but you can use this to remember me by and to make you feel safe." Naruto said looking at the new necklace he gaved me. I had nevered thought he felt this way about me he was so nice to buy me a necklace with his own money I I had nevered..

"Um Hinata are you okay?" Naruto questioned looking at my face. I then shooked my head and looked at him.

"Ya I'm fine its just I overheated a bit." I said to Naruto. Then Naruto looked at me funny.

"More like the sun your face was red and I mean really red!" Naruto said back. When Naruto wasn't noticing Ino was right behind him waving at me. "Uh Hinata who are you looking at?" Naruto questioned looking behind him.

"Uh...it's Ino my friend again act cool okay Naruto?" I questioned.

"Okay I'll try." Naruto said. Then Ino ranned to us and I rolled my eyes away from her.

"Hey I sawn that!" Ino argue getting my attention. I then smirked back at her.

"Ya like I care." I said to her.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells to me getting our attentions. Ino then looked straight at me and narrow her eyes.

"So your name is Naruto hu..." Ino said.

"Yes so what?" I asked. She then went behind me and whispers in my ear.

"I know your secret... Naruto you monster." Ino whispers.

Hinatas POV

"Ya like I care." Naruto said making me a bit scared.

"Naruto!" I yelled getting their attention. I then noticed how Ino looking at Naruto funny. *What's with her in Naruto all of a sudden* She then walked right behind Naruto and went up to his ear making Naruto's eyes widen. *Somethings wrong* I thought in my mind. Then I sees Narutos eyes glowing red and his hands clenched into a fists. His teeth formed into fangs and looks right directly into Inos eyes making her take a few steps back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yells charging right at Ino. He then swung a fist into Inos stomach sending her flying forwards. But before he could done anything else I ranned in front of him. "Hi..Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto questioned. I then started to have tears in my eyes.

"Do you relise what you are doing your killing my friend Naruto!" I screamed. He then quickly looks up and notices and his eyes and teeth went back to normal.

Narutos POV

When I finally relised I blacked out and sees me in front of Hinata I looked behind her and sees Ino lying on the ground crying. *Kyuubi what did you just do* I yelled into my mind. He then starts laughing.

*She knewed so I tried killing her for you your sake for our sake* Kyuubi laughed.

"Kyuubi shut up!" I accidenly yelled out. Getting Inos and Hinatas attention. "Why don't you get out of my head and leave my life alone Kyuubi?" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Narutos POV

Kyuubi suddenly starts laughing. *You know the only way for me to stop is to let me out and I'll go away just do it* I then holded my head shakily and stepped a few steps back and I then sees red chakra starts to form around my body making Hinata and Ino terrified.

"Naruto no please don't let the monster control you again fight it!" Hinata yelled. When she said that I hear Kyuubi laugh demonicly and I felt dizzy and feld to my knees.

"I..I'm trying I can't!" I yelled. Hinata's eyes starts to fill up with tears and she suddenly ranned up to me and hugged me with all her might and cries.

"Please Naruto you can fight it I believe in you!" Hinata yells. I closed my eyes so tight with fear and tears came pouring down my face.

"I don't want to hurt you Hinata..." I said crying. Then I felt something going around my neck and when I opened them the chakra was gone and Kyuubis voice was gone and when I looked what was around my neck it was the hearted necklace. "Hi..Hinata why are you giving me this?" I questioned to the girl.

"You need this more than me Naruto... trust me..." Hinata said. I then smiled at her.

"Thanks Hinata you're right I do need this more than you." I said. When she helped me up I see Ino petrified. "Oh uh sorry Ino I didn't mean to do that... hey wait how did you know?" I asked to the long haired girl.

Inos POV

When Naruto asked me how I knew I got up but when I did my arm started to ache. "When I dicided to went back home I heard something coming from the alleyway so I went onto the roof of the building and looked down and sees Naruto and you and he had nine tails so then I knewed you were something else..." I explained to Hinata and Naruto. I then found a wooden box to sit on it while holding my arm making Naruto notice.

"What happened to your arm is it broken?" Naruto questioned walking over. When he was about to touch it I tried to hit him with my other arm. "What's your problem I was just checking?"

"My problem why did you pretended to be Hinatas cousin in the restraunt earlier?" I yelled at Naruto. I swear I heard Naruto growling at me after what I said.

"I didn't wanted Hinata to accidently tell you about me having a monster inside me." Naruto yelled making Hinata jump into the confersation.

"I wouldn't said that Naruto you know me I wouldn't do that." Hinata said to Naruto. He then turned to Hinata.

"I know you wouldn't I was just helping if you would." Naruto explained. He suddenly turned to me. "So now that you know my secret you better keep it a secret don't tell anyone about this or the Kyuubi will make this whole thing happen again your lucky he only hurt your arm he would done alot more damage then bone." Naruto warned to me making me scared. I then nodded my head.

"Ye..yes Naruto I will." I promised to Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Narutos POV

When Ino agreed on to keep it a secret I smiled at her. "So you're going to keep this a secret?" I questioned to Ino. She then had a nasty face and she quickly gets up and steps really close to my face.

"I will you stupid didn't I just said that already?" Ino complained very close to my face making me growl.

"Well do you haft to be so close to say it?" I asked her making her back away. Hinata then went by Ino and looks at her arm.

"Ino let me check your arm for you." Hinata said holding her arm and making her flinch. "Its spranged good thing it wasn't broken right Ino." But when she looked at Inos face she was still staring at me.

"What?" I questioned. She then shakes her head and looks at her spranged arm.

"Your lucky you didn't broken my arm because if you did!" Ino yelled quickly getting up away from Hinata making her arm hurt more.

"Ino you should not move so much calm down!" Hinata ordered making Ino turned to her and sits back down. Hinata then looks at me. "Naruto do you have some bandages I could use?" Hinata questioned to me. I then pulled out some bandages from my pouch and gives it to Hinata. (its usually the pouch where Naruto keeps his kunies and shudikens) "Thanks Naruto." Hinata said wrapping the bandages around Inos arm. "Their how are you feeling Ino?"

"A bit better..." Ino mumbles. She then looked at me. "And what about you what is that thing that made your eyes glowed red?"

"Okay I'll tell you but follow me and Hinata make sure she doesn't hurt herself on the way." I said to Ino and Hinata.

"Hurt myself I can do fine without Hinata!" Ino yells. I then smirked and looked right behind me at her.

"Hmph I'm not the one with the spranged arm thou." I said.

"Naruto got a point you should..."

"I can do fine Hinata." Ino said to Hinata.

"Okay if you say so Ino." Hinata agreed. So when Hinata agreed I started to walk to the woods with Hinata and Ino behind me. When we finally got to the woods I kept going ahead until I'm at my cabin. "Is this.."

"My house yes when I ranned away I found this cabin and been living in it since come in." I said opening the door.

Hinatas POV

When Naruto went in we both followed and the place was dusty and old and there was an old bed with dirty blankets and I'm pretty sure I have seen scratches all over the walls and floors and a huge punch in the wall. "What happened here?" I questioned to Naruto.

"Well their was sometimes the Kyuubi would try to control me when I'm asleep and when I'm angry." Naruto explains. Then I see Naruto stop and sits on his bed. "Are you two going to sit down somewhere?" He questions. I nodded my head. "Okay well Ino listen up, the thing that you sawn it was a tailed beast called Kyuubi its the ninth one and I was sealed with it for my whole life and when I was very young I had a friend name Sasuke and..."

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino said very surprised.

"Yes how'd you know?" Naruto questioned.

"I sawn him when I was young me and Sakura used to fight each all for to see who will be Sasukes boyfriend." Ino said. When Ino said how she fights to be Sasukes boyfriend Narutos eyes widen with fear. "What's wrong Naruto?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE**

Narutos POV

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Ino asked me. Then without warning Hinata went right in front of me for no reason. "Huh Hinata what are you doing?"

"Ino...I'm sorry but...he can't tell you it's just..." Hinata said.

"Just what?" Ino questioned.

"I killed Sasuke!" I said to Ino and Hinata. Ino was stunned and terrified at what I just said.

"You what..."

"I killed Sasuke...I I am sorry Ino it wasn't me thou..."

"It was the Kyuubi wasn't it!" Ino said sounding angry. She starts to get tears in her eyes. "So that's why you ran away in the woods its because the Kyuubi killed Sasuke wasn't it?" I shooked my head in agreement. "Well how bout you forget the past I used to been in love with that guy years ago but I got over it so you should do the same!" She yells. Hinata then went up and sat by me.

"Ino got a point why don't you..."

"I can't Hinata!" I yelled at her. "He was my only friend ever and that was my first time I evered seen someone died even thou I didn't seen what happened his body still gave me an hint on what happened." I explained to her.

Hinatas POV

"I can't Hinata!" Naruto yelled at me. "He was my only friend ever and that was my first time I evered seen someone died even thou I didn't seen what happened his body still gave me an hint on what happened." Naruto explained to me.

*Poor Naruto... I can see why he can't forget it... Sasuke was his only friend* I thought feeling tears coming.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't relised..." Ino tried to apologize.

"It's okay Ino." Naruto said getting up from his dirty old bed. "It was my fault anyway it wasn't just because Kyuubi killed him it was also me being so weak." Naruto said. I then looked up at him.

"Naruto don't say that about yourself." I said to Naruto making him look at me.

"Why can't I?" Naruto asked me. I then went up off the bed and went in front of Naruto and look at the hearted necklace.

"Because...I believe in you and you aren't weak your just saying that because you were with the Kyuubi for years and he gotten to you and see this?" I asked holding the hearted necklace around his neck. "As long as you got this I will always be with you." I said to Naruto.

"Your right." Naruto said to me. "You will always be with me." Naruto said. Then something happened that I nevered thought would happen he kissed me on the fourhead.

Sorry that this chapter is short its night time and I really need to work on Kyo and her demon and Naruto Satsuriku I had a chapter of it all done but for some reason it didn't saved the chapter at all so this is BioVenom here and out


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Funny chapter)

DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE

Narutos POV

I then looked down into Hinatas eyes. "You know you remind me of my old friend Sasuke." I said to her making her eyes widen. "You know why it's because he cared about me as well as you." Her eyes then looked into mine.

"He did." Hinata said. I then nodds.

"Yes of course he did he was my only friend and the only person who pretty much cared about me." I said.

"What about my mom she cared." Hinata said. Wow I totally forgot about her.

"Haha sorry she slip and her." I said apologizing. Ino then interupts.

"Well since you explained me about what happened could we go?" Ino said. I then sweat drops.

"Okay Ino come on Hinata lets go." I said to HInata.

Hinatas POV

I then followed Naruto and Ino out of the old cabin and then my stomach growled and I thought something. "Hey Naruto could we go to get some ramen." I said to him. He then turned to me with curiousity.

"Ramen? I nevered tried that I guess will go." Naruto agreed. We all then went back to town and went to the ramen shop. When Naruto looked at the shop he looked at the menu. "Hey could I get the beef ramen." Naruto said to the waiter.

"Me and Ino will get normal." I said. So then the man starts cooking ramen and when he sat them to the table Naruto stared at his and played around in it with his chopsticks.

"Uh this looks like soup oh well..." Naruto mumbles to himself. Then when he got some of the ramen on his chopsticks and stick it in his mouth his eyes widened very quickly from the taste. "Holy moly this this...is the most delious thing I have ever taste ever!" Naruto said so happily. I then sees him gulps the whole thing down. "Aah that was good could I have another?" Naruto said to the waiter. Then when the waiter poored out another round of ramen Naruto gulped all of it under ten seconds leaving me and Ino just staring at the happy Naruto.

*Naruto gone crazy over ramen* I thought giggling. He then called out for more and gulps that down too. After we finished Naruto eaten over thirty ramen filled bowls. "Naruto are you okay?" I questioned to him.

"Yes I feel great if I tasted ramen a long time ago I wouldn't be running into those woods years ago." Naruto said.

"Well normally if I ate that much of ramen I would puke by now you have an iron stomach." Ino said very surprised.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE

Hinata POV

Naruto then put his arms behind his head. "I guess I do then, ha! I bet no one can eat more ramen then me!" He says laughing. Ino then giggles making Naruto wonder.

"Whats so funny?" Naruto questioned. Ino then smirks.

"Sorry, its just, the thought of you thinking your the best at that is quite funny." Ino said.

"Whos the best?" Naruto questioned.

"Did you evered heard a man named Choji?" Ino asked. I then remembered the man that almost got killed by Naruto in the restranaut.

"No who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Hes the best at eating then anyone, even you couldn't beat him. Ino said with a smirk. Naruto starts to growl.

"Oh really? Show him to me, I bet I can beat him at any time any place!" Naruto said with hopes up and high.

"Okay then, follow me." Ino said. When we started walking I went up to Ino and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered.

"Why is that?" Ino asked with wonder. But before I could answer we were at Choji's house. Then before Naruto could try to enter the house Choji sawn us from the side of the house and looked terrified.

"N..no not you again!" Choji said with panic. He then took off running.

Narutos POV

I then turned my head to where the voice was coming from and it was that guy from the restaurant. "It's you the one who ate my food!" Naruto said aggressively. He continued running away. "Hey wait I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled.

*Oh yes you are.* Kyuubis voice said chuckling.

"Shut it Kyuubi!" I yelled and then I looked back at the guy and then started to run to him and when I got close to him I grabbed on to his collar to slow him down.

"Let me go you freak!" Choji yelled making me lose it and slam his body to the ground leaving him shaking.

"Hey I'm trying to show my appreciation that doesn't mean you can try to piss me off okay now can you please forget what had happened and move on!" I yelled.

"Why should I you started it?" He said.

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO ATE MY FOOD!" I yelled making myself have a grip on his neck.

"…You got a point there…now can you please let go of my neck now?" He said hesitating. I then loosen my grip and let him go and leaving him to get himself up. "Now then why are you here anyway?" He asked.

"Well I heard you're the champion at eating ramen right?" I asked.

"Yeah…I suppose why you asked?" Choji said.

"Well I thought of having a little contest to see who can eat the most ramen." I said with a little smile.

"A..a contest?" He replies.

"Yeah a contest…you in?" I asked. He then laughs.

"Of course lets go!" He said suddenly cheerful.

"Okay then." I said. We then headed toward the ramen shop and got a whole bunch of ramen for both of us.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I'm always ready." Choji said.

Hinatas POV

I then looked at both of them and started to sweat drop from the sight of all the ramen. *This isn't going to end well* I thought. Naruto then started to count down.

"Okay…three…" Choji then starts to grab onto his chopsticks.

"Two…" Choji sweat drops.

"ONE GO!" Naruto yells grabbing his chopsticks and starts digging in. After a few minutes both Choji and Naruto ate over five bowls of ramen and still are going.

"Holy…" Ino said staring at them. "This is just…damn.."

"Yeah.." I said. Choji then looks at Narutos side and smirks.

"You quit yet!" He said.

"No!" Naruto said forcing himself to eat faster. After the next few minutes Naruto ate over fifteen bowls of ramen and Choji ate over ten.

"Woah…Naruto is doing it!" Ino said surprised. After ten to twenty minutes Naruto kept eating in a fast pace and Choji starts to slow down.

Chojis POV

*I..I cant do it anymore theres…* I look at Naruto. *How is this possible?* All of the sudden I felt all weak and suddenly collapsed to the ground moaning.

Narutos POV

I then notice that Choji had collapsed and suddenly stopped eating. "Choji..you okay?" I asked. I then went down to him and shake him a bit. "Choji! CHOJI!" But all he did was moan and he slightly opened his eyes for a few seconds and looked at me and then closed them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

DO NOT COPY ANY OF THIS UNLESS YOU MESSAGE ME AND I AGREE

Chojis POV

My eyes slowly opened and I noticed I was in a hospital room but before I could look around I fell back to sleep and the next time I opened them Hinata and Ino and that guy was looking at me. "Hey, you alright?" He asked. I shooked my head and slowly got up.

"Ye..yeah what happened?" I asked to them. They all looked at each other.

"You collapsed from eating all that ramen and…Naruto won." Hinata said. My eyes then widened.

"W..won! No way!" I argued.

"Its true at the end Naruto had ate over 20 to even 40 ramen bowls." Ino said.

"What!?" I said looking at the guy.

"No way he would've collapsed just like I did." I said. He then starts chuckling.

"Unless you had an iron stomach like me.." He said.

"What did you say!?" I yelled getting up.

"Nothing I'm sorry." He said.

"Okay then." I said laying back down. Then a nurse came in.

"Hey don't worry about Choji now he'll be fine with me." She said.

"Okay well goodbye Choji see you later." Ino said. Then they left leaving me with the nurse.

Narutos POV

We then started walking from the door in the halls. *Poor guy..oh well atleast I one* I thought. Kyuubi then laughs.

*Yes you did and made him suffer...that was entertainment to see* Kyuubi said chuckling in my head.

"Can you shut it!" I yelled making Hinata and Ino look at me.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Nothing its just Kyuubi keeps talking to me and wont zip it." I said stubbornly.

*Oh really..?* He said.

"Yes you stupid overgrown flee bag!" I yelled again." Then both Hinata and Ino began laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing its just when I see you arguing to him it's a bit funny to watch." Hinata said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"…Okay I suppose it's a bit funny." I said.

"Yeah now lets continue our way out of here." Ino said. We then continued walking and before we went to the door I went passed a strange man with red hair with a strange marking on his head.

*Shikaku…* Kyuubi growled in a low voice.

"What?" I mumbled. So then I turned to see the man I passed but he was gone. "Shikaku…?" I mumbled so Hinata and Ino wouldn't hear me.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled making me turn. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I said. Then I ran to catch up with them.

"What was the hold up?" Ino asked.

"Nothing that important." I said.

"Well alright…now come on we should go home it's getting late." Ino said. I then nodded sadly.

"Okay then I'll see you two tomorrow." I said heading my way to the woods.

"Hey Naruto?" Hinata questioned making me turn my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" She questioned making my eyes widen.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah my mom won't mind do you wanna stay?" She asked making me blush a little.

"Y..yeah." I said. Kyuubi then growls.

*Ugh this is just sickening to hear* He said making me growl a little.

"Well then come on." Hinata said smiling. We then both went off to her house.

First Person POV

I then starts seeing the two people I sawn before walking into a house.*That's him all right…Kyuubi…* Shikaku said.

"Really..the fox?" I asked.

*Yes I can reconise him anywhere he's inside that boy* He said. I then turned my head to the window.

"Yes…so it seems why are you so interested in him?" I asked he then starts to argue.

*From easily defeating me of course! I WANT TO DESTROY HIM!* He yelled.

"Hm..yes Kyuubi is the nine tailed beast and you are the one tailed beast…no wonder you lost from him." I said.

*YES OF COURSE SO I WANT HIM DISTROYED!* He yells more.

"Don't worry Shikaku I can deal with him personally for you." I said staring at the yellow haired boy.


End file.
